


fan

by enntsu



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: więc się cieszyła
Kudos: 1





	fan

— Powinnaś się cieszyć.

—Tak myślisz?

Corin zdejmuje jedną z licznych wstążek i kładzie ją ostrożnie na blacie. Leżące obok kwiaty wciąż pachną, a najzwyklejsze ciastka, po długich dniach wyrzeczeń, wyglądały lepiej, niż jakakolwiek potrawa w zwykły dzień.

— No wiesz, nie wszystkie z nas mogą pochwalić się posiadaniem tak wiernego fana, jakim jest Thomas. — Ev schyla się, poprawiając kolorowe podkolanówki. Miała dwadzieścia lat, ale w stroju utkanym z błękitu i różu, przypominała jedenastoletnie dziecko.

— Powinnaś się z nim umówić — dodaje Ayano, raz za razem czytając skierowany do Corin liścik. Jest słodki: złożony z tylu różnych, czułych słów, że aż jej policzki pokrywają się rumieńcem.

— Też tak chcę — jęczy Mira, oparta o krzesło Ayano.

Ludzie wiwatują, kiedy one poruszają się po scenie i śpiewają swoje kwestie, a potem, zgodnie ze scenariuszem, kłócą się i doprowadzają do tragedii. Niektórzy widzowie wręcz płaczą, ale nikt nigdy nie wysyła im listów.

Nikt nie docenia ich aż tak, więc Corin uśmiecha się.

— Może tak zrobię — mówi do Ayano.

O krokach rozbrzmiewających za jej plecami, niemożliwej do strącenia dłoni, siniaku na kolanie i pod makijażem oraz o wiadomościach i półnagich zdjęciach, i dziwnych myślach na widok sznura, już nie mówi.


End file.
